


13:57

by happiestnation



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiestnation/pseuds/happiestnation
Summary: They’ve kissed before – drunkenly, of course – but this. This time it’s different. The searing heat of Changmin’s lips on his own, Changmin’s shirt fisted in Yunho’s hands, and all Yunho can think about is how good Changmin smells.





	13:57

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was supposed to be some "five times they woke up together + one time they went to bed together", but seeing as I can't plot to save my life the smut will just have to stand on its own.

They’ve kissed before – drunkenly, of course – but this. This time it’s different. The searing heat of Changmin’s lips on his own, Changmin’s shirt fisted in Yunho’s hands, and all Yunho can think about is how good Changmin smells. Changmin’s back hits the wall and Yunho presses up against the younger man, slotting one thigh between Changmin’s, the hot line of the other’s erection nearly branding Yunho. Yunho changes the angle of the kiss, slipping his tongue further into Changmin’s mouth, pressing his hips against Changmin’s, feeling more than hearing the younger moan into his mouth. Changmin struggles lightly in Yunho’s grip, causing Yunho to let go and pull away from the kiss.

“You okay?” He asks. Changmin nods, and Yunho takes him in – the disheveled hair, flush high on his cheeks, parted, swollen lips, the rumpled and unbuttoned shirt – the younger looks delicious, ready to be devoured. Yunho dives back into pressing his lips against Changmin’s, and this time it’s more aggressive, their teeth clicking, their noses bumping. Yunho lifts his hands to unbutton Changmin’s shirt as Changmin is pulling at the bottom of Yunho’s, and they part while Yunho hastily pulls the offending garment over his head and throws it somewhere out of sight. After that their hands bump and tangle to collaborate in unbuttoning Changmin’s shirt. The second he has it shrugged off of his shoulders Yunho goes for the younger man’s belt, then the button and zipper of his pants, pushing both pants and boxers down in a swift motion, following the movement to fall to his knees in front of a now very naked Changmin. Changmin looks down at him, pupils blown, still flushed cheeks, hands clutching at nothing.

“Relax, I’m not gonna bite you.” Yunho quips, before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to the head of Changmin’s dick. He then presses the flat of his tongue against it, licking around the head before opening his mouth and sucking it in, bobbing his head gently to get used to the feeling of cock in his mouth again, the weight of it on his tongue. Above him Changmin is biting down on his own fist, panting into his hand, struggling to find purchase for his other hand, settling on resting it on Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho presses his mouth down further, swallowing around Changmin as he progresses, until his nose is pressing against Changmin’s skin, where he swallows again. Changmin whines at that, pressing slightly forward to push himself further into Yunho’s hot mouth. Yunho pulls back, then presses forward again, bobbing his head, trying not to choke himself on Changmin. Changmin throws his head back and lets himself moan, the feeling of Yunho’s mouth around him, tongue pressing into the slit of his cock, wet and warm, the suction driving him insane. Changmin looks down, at his hyung’s mouth stretched around his cock, his fluttering eyelashes, the blush spreading slowly across his cheekbones, and Changmin feels the heat coil tighter low in his belly.

“Please, hyung, stop, I’m gonna come – “ Changmin says, trying in vain to push the other man off of his cock, but it only seems to spur him on. Yunho looks up at him from beneath those pretty eyelashes – when their eyes meet he sucks harder, and Changmin can’t help but moan again, closing his eyes and letting Yunho do whatever he wants. Changmin is not sure he can hold on, the pressure in his balls peaking, his cock jerking and pumping out a steady stream of precome to coat Yunho’s tongue. This time Yunho moans, swallowing around Changmin again and again, and Changmin can’t help it. He scrabbles for purchase, only finding Yunho’s shoulder and hair, hips jerking forward, balls so tight it almost hurts, and then the pressure releases, his cock kicking in Yunho’s mouth, spilling his seed down the older man’s throat. Changmin leans back against the wall, panting, while Yunho swallows again, making him whimper and attempt to pull away. Yunho pulls off with a wet pop and sits back on his heels.

“Turn around.” Yunho says. Changmin lifts an eyebrow.

“Why?”

“So I can eat you out.” Yunho says. Changmin blushes even more, which is somehow possible, and steps out of pants and boxers. His eyes look down over Yunho, noting the bulging of his jeans, the blush creeping down his chest, hands resting on his own thighs. Yunho notices him looking, and slides one hand down to his crotch, grinding the heel of his hand into his own erection, just to take the pressure off.

“Wouldn’t you rather we do this in a bed?” Changmin asks. Yunho shrugs.

“I guess. You know where it is.” Yunho gets up, following Changmin into the bedroom, where the younger lies down on his back. Yunho lifts an eyebrow.

“You know, that position isn’t easy.” He says. Changmin blushes again, and turns around to lie on his belly. Yunho crawls up on him, pushes Changmin’s long legs apart, settling down between them, regretting not taking off his jeans. The fabric clings to his thighs and ass, tight over his throbbing cock, the pressure unrelenting. Yunho sighs when his clothed cock presses into the bedding beneath him, any kind of friction a relief.

Yunho uses both hands to part Changmin’s cheeks, just looking at the tight furl of his hole for a few moments – he can’t wait to have his cock pressed all up in that wet, tight heat – but first, the preparation of his very tense bedmate. Yunho leans in, licking wetly over Changmin’s hole at first, just to get him to relax into it. Gradually Yunho adds more pressure, licking around his hole, pressing his tongue into the furl, drooling over Changmin’s ass. Changmin, meanwhile, has pulled a pillow up beneath his head, furiously trying to ignore the slow hardening of his cock in the sheets – Christ, he’s not twenty any more, he didn’t think he’d be able to get it up again this fast. Apparently anything is possible if Yunho wishes it. Yunho presses his tongue into Changmin’s hole, and Changmin makes an almost panicked whine at the sudden intrusion of wet, warm muscle. Yunho pulls back and drools over one of his own fingers before pushing it gently into Changmin’s hole. It’s not quite enough, he can tell, but he thrusts his finger gently in and out, fucking Changmin on just that one finger while he rummages for the lube in the bedside table with the other hand.

He pulls his finger out and coats it and two others generously in lube before leaning back in. He presses a lubed finger into Changmin again, licking around the stretch to help Changmin relax. Yunho can hear him panting into the pillow, his own breathing hard, his cock throbbing desperately in his jeans, and Yunho lets himself grind into the mattress beneath him. The pressure is not as much a relief any longer, more of a torturous tease, and Yunho desperately presses another finger into Changmin. He wriggles his fingers around, pressing down to find that spot – Changmin moans deeply, and Yunho presses his fingers firmly into the younger man again, massaging the spot. Changmin is leaking precome again, his cock achingly hard, the pressure in his ass overwhelming, and he can’t help but sigh when he feels yet another finger press into his ass, stretching him wide, followed by the wet pressure of Yunho’s tongue around his rim. Yunho presses his tongue against Changmin again, the heady taste of lube and skin on his tongue making him want nothing more than to indulge himself, which – he’s three fingers deep, he bets he can fit his cock in there now. Yunho kisses Changmin’s rim once more before pulling his fingers out and getting up to his knees, pulling Changmin up with him.

Yunho unzips and pushes his pants down leisurely, fisting his ruddy cock in a lubed hand, giving himself a few long strokes to take the edge off before kneeing himself closer, rubbing the slick head of his cock over Changmin’s hole, hearing the younger whine beneath him.

“Please, hyung.” Changmin whines, and Yunho can’t resist, the way hyung rolls off of Changmin’s tongue in that pleading tone, and he presses in, feeling the stretch around his cock, the scalding heat of Changmin around him, hot-tight-wet, just as good as he imagined, not stopping before he’s bottomed out, thighs flush with Changmin’s, the younger man choking on air. Yunho sighs, deep and low, hands coming to grip Changmin’s hips, grinding into him hard, just to hear Changmin moan again. Changmin has collapsed onto his elbows beneath him, head turned to the side so he can glance at Yunho.

“What is it that you want, Changminnie?” Yunho asks, grinding in again. Changmin grimaces and pushes back against Yunho.

“Fuck me, hyung – please.” He begs, so prettily, eyelashes fluttering, hands scrabbling for purchase in the sheets. Yunho relents, pulling out and then pushing back in, Changmin moaning long and drawn-out. Yunho sets a quick pace, ramming into Changmin, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of the younger man beneath him, letting himself moan and sigh. Changmin isn’t quiet either, whimpering and whining with every thrust that jostles his body, one hand sneaking beneath himself to jerk at his own cock.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Yunho asks, voice stern in a way that makes Changmin’s cock jerk and ache.

“Who let you do that?” Yunho says, batting Changmin’s hand away, grinding mercilessly into Changmin.

“Hyung, please, hyung, please let me come.” Changmin begs, panting, eyes closed, cock throbbing, drooling precome into the sheets beneath him. Yunho smirks, fisting Changmin’s cock in his hand, indulging the younger man. Changmin nearly screams, hips jerking into Yunho’s first, muffling his incoherent begging in the pillow. Yunho can feel him tighten around his cock, and he grinds in harder, nudging his cock up to nestle against that spot inside Changmin that makes him whine – Changmin’s cock jerks hard in his grip, and he feels wet, hot come streaking over his fingers, Changmin’s hole fluttering around his cock. The pressure overwhelms Yunho, the heat coiling too tight in his balls, and he spills into Changmin with a moan, collapsing onto the man beneath him, orgasm ripping through his body. He pulls out gently, rolling off of Changmin when the heat becomes too much.

“So, that was… something.” Changmin finally says.

“Something?”

“I didn’t say it was a bad something, it’s just not what I expected to happen when I got up this morning.”

“Fair enough.” Yunho says, and leans in to press a kiss to Changmin’s mouth.


End file.
